


Made for Me

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan AU Collection [1]
Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Marking, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Born as a couple of prime examples of Alphas, Ethan and Grayson Dolan weren't supposed to have a hard time finding a mate. But, in the end of the day, despite being Alphas, the only compatible mate they have were each other.And for Ethan, it was as if Grayson was made just for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there should be a warning, so I'm starting this with; biting. Savage biting. Like, blood is drawn and it might not be your cup of tea. Everything is consensual though. And maybe read the tags too. Okay, now on to the story.

 

Born as identical twins, both Ethan and Grayson were prime Alphas. They both were blessed with strength and muscles to show it, defined through years of sport and physical activities added to good genes. Even more for Grayson, who was born slightly bigger and heavier between the two. Their show of physical built alone was enough to cower lesser Alphas into submission and swoon almost all Omegas. Their voices also carry the same strength, though Grayson leads with his volume while Ethan carries his with more control. They both can make any Omega be overcome with desire with just a word, make a lesser Alpha submit with just a growl.

So, of course, for the two Alphas to bicker all the time, to fight for that dominance they both were born with, wasn't really surprising. Especially since they both lived together, surely that can't be easy. Though anyone with eyes could see how they both have an unspoken system in place, where Grayson knowingly and willingly relents to Ethan more often than not, especially for the more trivial things, simply because he respected Ethan as the older brother.

"You two have a weird dynamic," James said, smelling of Omega and muted nectary scent of absent attraction, much more bearable than the overflowing sweetness of lust he once had in their presence at the beginning of their acquaintanceship. 

"Normally, wouldn't Grayson be the one to boss you around? He's bigger and his voice is strong. Like, you're just as much of an Alpha as he is, but even you said how Grayson is stronger than you."

Ethan glanced at where Grayson was humming at the sink, rinsing the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher rack. His back was turned towards Ethan, and he wondered if anyone else could see how there was a patch of skin that looked different,  _synthetic,_ on his brother's nape. It didn't seem so.

Beside Grayson, Emma was making small talk. She smelled of barely anything, neutral besides for the smell of coffee she liked to drink that followed her around, the way Betas tend to be.

It doesn't seem like either of them heard what James had said.

"Grayson is physically stronger. He works out more than I do, so he can pretty much beat me up if he wanted," Ethan replied, tone low and measured, careful so the only one that will hear him is James. "But his voice isn't stronger. He's just louder."

James smiled confusedly, eyebrows furrowed in his puzzlement.

"Still, it doesn't make sense how he just do what you told him to do. Ian and my mom are both Alphas, and Ian certainly put up much more fight with her than Grayson did with you."

Ethan shrugged his shoulders, showing nonchalance despite James' curiosity.

"Our dad was a gentle Alpha, so maybe we're like this because of how he raised us. We just don't care for most of dominance fighting stuff. We still fight a lot though, though."

James smiled again, eyes glancing at Grayson, who was finishing up and grinning at something Emma said. Ethan could smell the sweet aroma of lust spiking from James.

"He really is a sweet Alpha," James said dreamily as he kept on staring at Grayson. "Sweet and fierce, dominating but relenting. So,  _so_ perfect for an independent Omega sister like I am."

Ethan remembered when James lamented how hard it was to have a relationship with an Alpha for him, since most Alphas are either too stubbornly controlling it clashed with his independence and bossy nature, or too hard or fierce it clashed with his edges.

"Too bad you're not his type," Ethan reminded his Omega friend. James sighed wistfully, the scent of lust still lingered though it was marred with the smell of disappointment.

"What the hell is his type anyway?" James complained. "If personality is all, then he should be attracted to me! I have a  _great_  personality!"

Ethan raised an eyebrow. James caught Ethan's expression and frowned.

"Ugh, rude! I do so have a great personality! Emma, Emma! Back me up here!"

"Back you up with what? I'm totally on your side," Emma replied cheerfully as she strolled to where they were sitting, Grayson following behind her curiously.

"Tell this Alpha daddy over here I do  _so_  have a  _great_  personality!"

Ethan watched as a grimace appeared on Grayson's face at the word, even though it wasn't directed at him. Ethan had to smile at that. The word was pretty much ruined for either of them besides in the literal sense by now.

"Of course you are! James, you have the  _best_ personality!"

Ethan scoffed when James waved his hand in the air and gestured towards Emma;  _see_. Emma eventually took a seat beside James, while Grayson automatically headed to Ethan's side, expression confused.

"Why are we talking about personality? Are we comparing personalities now? Because Ethan is an asshole, so he gets the worst personality."

"Oh, fuck you," Ethan countered, while James clapped giddily, the smell of desire rising again from him, while the scent of Beta attraction got stronger in Emma.

"I agree totally! Of course, Grayson, you have the best personality too. You're so fresh and sweet, even your scent smelled so  _fresh_ , like rainforest and pine!"

"Oh, thanks! You smell nice too, James," Ethan's oblivious brother replied. Pleased for being praised, the fresh scent got stronger as Grayson grinned at James, while James smelled far too happy for being called his scent was 'nice'.

The smell itched Ethan's nose.

"Oh, what about me? I'm a Beta, do I smell like something?"

"Of course, kitty girl! You have the best smell too! You smell like the sweet coffee latte you drink so often, I love it!"

As James and Emma started their praise-fest, Grayson grabbed on to Ethan, expression still quite confused.

"What the hell have you been talking about?"

Ethan sniffed discretely, deeply, concentrating on his brother's scent as to overpower the cloying sweetness James started emanating the minute Grayson was in his view, sitting in front of him. Grayson seemed to notice what Ethan was doing, so he shifted a bit closer to Ethan to accommodate him.

"James smelled too sweet," Grayson continued, whispering. "What happened? His smell was more muted just a while ago."

Ethan glared at his brother, who only met his stare with oblivious curiosity. Ethan huffed, feeling slightly annoyed.

"How long are you two gonna stay here, by the way?" Ethan asked loudly, cutting off the praise-fest between the Omega and the Beta. "Because it's getting late and I feel like kicking you out."

"Ugh, so rude," James huffed, though he did begin to stand up anyway, even though he looked annoyed about it. Emma giggled beside him, taking what Ethan said as a joke it halfway wasn't. "Fine, fine. We need our beauty sleep anyway. Don't we, kitty girl?"

Emma grinned and agreed, saying her own goodbyes as James went right to hug Grayson and kissed his cheek before leaving.

The smell of Omega and latte still lingered in the spaces they left.

* * *

 

Ethan loved to lord over how strong his senses were. Smell, sight, taste, hearing, even  _touch_. He was superior to Grayson in terms of sensitivity, while in his opinion all Grayson got was his strength and his loudness.

But, other times, he hated his senses too. He was too sensitive, even for an Alpha, so much that the sweet smell of intense lust from an Omega often cloyed in his olfactory when it was supposed to be arousing, no matter how much he personally liked said Omega. It was embarrassing when he had to pinch his nose and run away, the Omega's offended and angry expression forever etched in his brain. She had been his first crush.

Scent wasn't the only sense that bothered him. There were times when he hated to go out in the day because the sun was too blinding, times when even the light of a lamp hurt his eyes. There were foods he couldn't eat because he could taste  _something else_ that was in the food, either it was the spices that didn't blend properly, preservatives sneaked in without his knowledge, or just  _something._ There was even an embarrassing moment when he retched after kissing a Beta because she had eaten something that didn't agree with Ethan's tongue. 

He hears too well, sounds he sometimes wished he could stop hearing, whispers that echoed through the walls he wasn't supposed to hear. Words from far away that wasn't meant for him to hear, or the blaring noise he wished he could ignore. Then, there was the prickling feeling that raised from underneath his skin when he was touched, making him aware of every contact that brushed against his skin, uncomfortable or weird at best and repulsive at worst. 

Betas were the most tolerable caste to Ethan's sensitive senses. They smell of everyday things they use, what they often eat, and the environment around them. Things Ethan have long since learned how to bear. Even in their most lustful state, in their most intense emotion, they never smell like too much of anything. Boring, but comfortable. Meanwhile, Alphas and Omegas tend to have a specific, stronger smell that either too sharp for Ethan's nose or too sweet. But, that was just for the smell. Everything else, they were all the same.

There is no one in the world that feels comfortable for every of Ethan's senses, besides Grayson.

Grayson was his twin. Of course,  _of course,_ he was  _perfect_ for Ethan.

Ethan pressed his nose to the crook of Grayson's neck near his nape, inhaling deeply the scent of fresh pine in the morning off Grayson's skin, with a hint of mint and lime mixed in. Even when lust intensified his scent, he still only smelled more like a mix of himself  _and Ethan_. His scent erases every unpleasant scent he didn't care about, filling his nose with only  _Grayson._ His own scent had quickly erased the faint, lingering smell of Omega and latte from Grayson's skin.  His lips pressed against the skin near the slope of Grayson's shoulders, feeling the minute shiver his twin couldn't contain. Even though Ethan didn't open his mouth yet, he could already taste the faint taste of Grayson's sweat.

Ethan's hands roamed along the hard planes of Grayson's body, fingers teasing at the nipples and the defined abs, trailing to Grayson's lower stomach below the belly button. His fingertips felt every ridge, every slope of muscles his brother has. His palm pressed to the flesh, feeling the warmth and immersing himself in the simple act of  _touch_.

When Grayson's palms settled on Ethan's roaming arms, touching and caressing him back, his touch might as well come from his own hands, for the reaction it  _didn't_ elicit, besides the comfort, the warmth, and the pleasure of being  _touched_. Chest to back, lips to nape, and no part of him feel the slightest bit of discomfort, no prickling under his skin, no weirdness he had to notice. As if they were simply  _be,_ melding together like the most fitting pieces of a two-piece jigsaw puzzle.

"Ethan...," Grayson murmured, tone low and rough. It was hard to discern if it was a plea for more, or for Ethan to stop. Still, Ethan would always  _listen._ His voice, though loud at times, never failed to gain Ethan's attention. Noises in his ears fade, overwhelmed by the baritone of Grayson's voice. Either because of the way the Alpha carried his voice, always demanding attention with his every word, or because he was Grayson and he was  _loud,_ Ethan didn't really care. All he cared was like this, even when all he said was Ethan's name, pleasure and warmth spread across his body, blanketing him from any annoyances and inconveniences of the outside world.

Grayson has always been his  _balance_. His own sense-therapy, when everything in the world threatens to overwhelm him.

And if that comfort, that  _pleasure,_ lead to the hardening of his cock, who was to judge? Certainly not Grayson, not when he derived his own pleasure in this.

Not when Ethan trailed his hand lower, cupping his brother's cock in his palms, and felt it hard underneath the boxers Grayson still wore.

Ethan smirked. He nipped at his brother's shoulder, biting hard enough to leave dents in the shape of his teeth. He listened to Grayson's low moaning, savouring the sound, while his palm massaged his brother's cock through the boxers. Grayson's hand held onto is tighter, even guiding his hand to keep on moving.

_Pleasure._

* * *

 

James wasn't wrong. For an Alpha, especially for someone of their calibre, Grayson always had a weirdly submissive tendency, especially when it comes to Ethan. At least, Ethan only ever sees this tendency around him, anyway. To everyone else, Grayson came off dominating as fuck. He's big, strong, loud, everything about him just screams  _Alpha that will fuck you up._ On the other hand, anyone that talks to him for more than 10 minutes will realize how that Alpha-ness he exudes said nothing about his puppy-like personality. 

Still, Grayson's dominance wasn't one that was forcibly imposed on anyone. It was just  _there,_ in his every word, every act, in his exuberance and stubborn personality. Anyone who tried to force their dominance over Grayson would inevitably lose, a crash waiting to happen. 

But, with Ethan, there was never such a thing. Never anything too serious anyway, beyond playfighting and wrestling for a win. Fighting for dominance was never something they ever did too seriously. Ethan never sees a point of it, even when he was the one submitting. After all, it was Grayson. Also, it helped that Grayson was always easy to relent when it comes to Ethan, even though Ethan's attempt to be more dominant than him could be laughably pathetic. Even before they presented, before puberty, Ethan could give any stupid reason, like being the older twin or being faster or just for wearing a certain-colored shirt, and Grayson would relent.

Even now, with his cock rubbing against Grayson's ass, his arm holding Grayson's waist to keep him there, while his other hand was around Grayson's very Alpha cock, big enough that his hand couldn't close around it, Grayson didn't fight back. Didn't even seem like he wanted to, when he was on his hands and knees, relenting to every of Ethan's ministration, writhing and moaning instead like an Omega in heat.

Ethan finds the juxtaposition of it was extremely arousing.

Ethan pressed his nose again to Grayson's nape, inhaling the scent of lust and  _Grayson_ , relishing it again and again, letting it feed his own lust. There was a sharp tang, but his olfactory senses welcomed it as if it was his own. He moved the hand that was massaging Grayson's cock up to trail the fingertips on Grayson's lips, while his other hand that was around Grayson's waist trailed down to Grayson's cock, replacing the hand that now were being sucked into Grayson's mouth.

As his own lips pressed against a slightly different-textured patch on Grayson's nape, he wondered if he should remove the synthetic skin patch on his brother's neck now for easier access. But, right now, his fingers were  _busy_.

Alpha saliva coated his fingers, copious and thoroughly  _wet_. Ethan kissed and nipped at the skin on the spot when Grayson's shoulder meets his neck, while Grayson continued to lick and tongue and suck on Ethan's fingers, making them wetter and wetter, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips down to his chin in his suckling.

"You're so good, Gray," Ethan murmured, his every senses being pleasured by Grayson's very  _being_. His voice, his scent, the warm touch and the taste of his skin, everything was just  _pleasure_. 

Even sight. Ethan could stare all day, the way blush had climbed up to Grayson's cheeks and to his ears, the way Grayson's pupils have blown wide. The way saliva trailed down his brother's mouth, four of Ethan's fingers stuffing his mouth.

 _Beautiful. So fucking beautiful_.

When Ethan pulled his fingers out, Grayson still kept his mouth open. A whine escaped his throat unwittingly, and Ethan just had to push his chin to the side, kissing him through his shoulder. The kiss was wet. Their tongues meeting each other, licking and dancing inside their mouth back and forth, until Ethan pressed harder. Again, how easy Grayson relented, letting his mouth be explored by Ethan's tongue. Ethan could taste the food Grayson ate earlier, the same food he also ate, so beyond an absent notice, Ethan didn't pay attention to it. No, he paid more attention to the texture of Grayson's tongue, the sensation and the overwhelming  _feeling_ he was having.

Lust. Desire.  _Love_. 

My  _brother._

 _My_ Alpha.

_My love._

_Mine._

Ethan wet fingers trailed down again, circling Grayson's cock and gathered the precum that already leaked out. His other hand went slightly up again, pressing against Grayson's lower belly. Grayson keened, sounding like a tortured man, as Ethan squeezed his cock a little, moving up and down, spreading the wetness on Grayson's cock.

Still, his hands didn't move from their position, gripping hard on the bedsheet. Ethan's hand that was on Grayson's belly moved away to settle on top of Grayson's gripping hand.

"How do you want it tonight?" Ethan asked, tone low and controlled to give Grayson the utmost aural pleasure, delighting in the minute shivers his voice caused in Grayson. "Me fucking you? You fucking me? What do you want?"

"Fuck me," Grayson answered quickly. "Fuck me, fuck me fuck me, please  _E_ —"

Grayson begged, so of course, Ethan relented. He told Grayson to get comfortable, lay on his chest and put a pillow under his hips, hold his ass open for Ethan to admire. There was a glare sent to his way that Ethan answered with a grin, though Grayson still followed Ethan's instruction with a minimal grumble and heated cheeks Ethan could see coloring up to his ears. Grayson's hand went to his cheeks, pulling them apart and Ethan was loving the way Grayson was presenting himself.

_So beautiful._

Ethan's eyes never left Grayson's hole, watching with rapt attention as his wet fingers trailed a line from Grayson's ass, down to his crack, before dipping the slightest pressure on top of that hole. Pleasure, excitement,  _anticipation_ filled him _._

Unlike an Omega with their natural lubricant and accommodating, easily stretchable hole, an Alpha's hole is dry and it needs time to stretch it open, especially to accommodate another Alpha's cock. The process of stretching itself can also be either painful or pleasurable, mostly the former, if it wasn't done right. If it wasn't stretched enough, it would most likely end up in an injury for both the receiving end and the giving end.

Both of them though, they have enough practice with each other. Enough that Ethan knew he could start straight with two fingers. Still, he started off with one, feeling the easy give against the intrusion that wasn't there, just a year ago. 

Ethan smirked, moving to kiss one side of the buttcheek in appreciation before he added a second finger. It didn't give as easily, but still, it was easi _er_. He could hear the hitch in Grayson's breathing when he started to stretch the hole, adding his own saliva when it felt like his fingers were about to dry up.

"You're  _loose,_ Gray," Ethan crooned in delight, adding a third finger carefully. Still, there was a  _give._ Ethan remembered when he needed an hour at  _least_ to stretch Grayson up to three fingers. Now, it didn't even take 20 minutes.

"Shut—shut up—," Grayson groused, tone a little embarrassed, but Ethan could see how his cock seemed to harden even more if that was possible. "You—you're not that much—better—"

Ethan laughed, though his eyes still concentrated on stretching Grayson out. It wasn't like Grayson was wrong. Doesn't mean that looking at this, seeing the  _change_ ,  wasn't arousing anyway. The way Grayson's hole opened around his fingers, wet with saliva, was enough to raise his excitement.

His fourth finger eventually entered, stretching the hole further and at this point, Grayson could barely say anything. He could hear his twin panting, breath hitching and limbs shaking. The feel of his hole being opened, stuffed with his brother's fingers, barely reaching the spot he wanted to be reached, must be quite a  _sweet torture._

 _"I'm going to fuck you now,"_ Ethan crooned again. Grayson let out a gasp, anticipation and desire emanating from him in the  _loveliest_ scent. 

Ethan lined his cock, wet with his own saliva to ease his way into Grayson's tight channel. Grayson's breath already hitched when the head of Ethan's cock pressed against the loose entrance. When it went past the ring of muscle, Ethan listened to the long groan, the sobs, and basking in the sensation slowly enveloping his cock as he continued to go deeper and deeper, until the entirety of his cock was  _inside_ Grayson.

"You're so  _good,_ Gray," Ethan said to Grayson's ear, body flush against Grayson. There were tears in Grayson's eyes, overwhelmed and  _full._  Then, there was the way Grayson's scent  _smells_ , lovely and so impossibly turned on, the way his cock didn't lose a bit of its hardness, precum dripping heavily onto the bedsheets, making a wet patch under Grayson, and the way the litany of Ethan's name came out of his mouth in breathy whispers,

" _Ethan_ —E—Eth—"

told Ethan how much his twin loved it.

"I'm going to move," Ethan said again, "And I'm going to  _ruin you."_

" _Please_ —"

" _And you can take it."_

Without giving Grayson more time to adjust, Ethan began moving. Fast, hard,  _unyielding_. Grayson cried out every time Ethan hit a spot inside him, crying and begging for more,  _again,_ _ **don't stop.**  _Ethan kept fucking him, hands holding on Grayson's hips as his cock keeps pistoning in and out in unforgiving speed. When Ethan could feel Grayson was close, paused and his hand went to his brother's cock,  squeezing slightly around where a knot was forming.

Grayson screamed as he came hard, cum splattering on the bedsheets. His knot inflated inside Ethan's hand. Grayson keened when that hand moved, massaging the sensitive knot lightly, milking all the come Grayson could release as Ethan ripped open the patch on Grayson's neck with his teeth.

Ethan then continued to fuck Grayson, barely giving him time to breathe, feeling his own climax approaching. Grayson was limp under him, sobbing as Ethan continued to abuse his tender inside. Ethan nipped and bit, more instinct now than reason, at the bruised and scarred nape that showed its colors when the patch was ripped off. 

Ethan bit down hard at the back of Grayson's neck when he came, his knot forming inside Grayson. His twin screamed again, either because of the bite or the knot expanding in him, or both. The knot was forcing his insides to accommodate the increased girth. Ethan could feel Grayson tensing up, feel him trying to  _not to_ , but he was understandably overwhelmed and  _bursting._

" _Relax, Gray,"_ Ethan said, voice low and soothing, " _Relax."_

Ethan started nipping at the bite, licking up the trickling of blood that drips down from the wound. His hands moved to caress Grayson's skin, his trailing his sides, his chest, and his stomach. Grayson managed to relax, though Ethan has no doubt he still felt like he'd burst. He keened again when Ethan moved slightly, letting out a breathless cry when Ethan pulled him up and carefully manhandled him to lay on his side while Ethan spooned his back. 

In front of his eyes, the splatter of bruises and scars on Grayson's nape were like art only Ethan understands. It sated his need to mark Grayson, to ruin him for any Omega that may tempt him away. It calms the possessive monster in him that needed Grayson, wanted him to always be connected to Ethan.

Smiling, Ethan settled to wait and immersed himself in the afterglow, with all his senses solely honed in on Grayson.

* * *

 

Feeling Ethan's knot in him always made him so  _full_.

It hurts, by  _God_ it fucking  _hurts_. He's an  _Alpha._ His ass wasn't built to accommodate an Alpha's  _knot_. But, it was only an initial pain. Gradually, the pain receded, giving way to the pleasure of being filled. Connected in the most intimate way, it was as if there was no way for either of them to ever separate _._

It didn't matter that they were both Alpha. Or that they were  _brothers_. That they shouldn't have found a connection like this, with a knot in the other's ass.

Grayson let out a shaking breath, feeling  _too much, too full,_  and unable to do anything about it but wait. His body was still flushed against Ethan's chest, knot still pressing against his insides. Every slightest more of his own breathing made him aware of how stuck they were,  _how full he is._ Grayson also could feel the sting on his neck as Ethan kept nipping and licking and kissing at the fresh bite he made even as they were lying down. He was sure he was bleeding too. Ethan always made him bleed there, before putting all of his attention to that wound.

As if it was a bond bite when it was nothing more than a scar on skin. After all, Alphas don't have the glands that are required for Bond marks. Still, the innate Alpha instinct in Ethan seemed to draw him to that spot anyway, despite it lacking the glands that drew Alphas to an Omega.

The back of Grayson's neck was messed up from how often Ethan bit at it. Scars that never quite heal right, wounds remade before it can really heal. Old, dark marks that were shaped in Ethan's teeth. Newer marks that still looked red and scabbing. Anyone else that saw it would think how  _savage_ it was. Even an Omega's bond mark never looked so horrifying.

Everyone that had an accidental peek was quick to wonder  _abus_ e.

Not to say Grayson never left marks on Ethan. He did. But, his bites were more spread out, instinct and lust driving him to bite at whichever part of Ethan nearest to his mouth, instead of the deliberate possessive marking Ethan did to his twin's nape. He also never bit too deep, too worried about hurting Ethan to ever break even the skin.

Ethan however, never had such control. He was always more driven by his instinct. His teeth always dug deep into Grayson. His nape was his most favourite spot, so much there never was enough time to heal the scars there. It didn't matter who was fucking who. Ethan would always find a way to bite him there, every time.

Grayson wondered why Ethan always did that. He wondered why he never asked before. Especially when he noticed how synthetic skin patch became another necessary expense, right there with rent money and food. While other marks eventually fade, the marks on his nape never did, as if it truly was a Bond bite instead of a mere  _sca_ r.

He wondered if Ethan wished Grayson was an Omega. That if his senses could find an Omega whose smell he could tolerate, he could  _like_ , he'd drop Grayson like a hot potato.

...Having such thought while still being aware he has his brother's knot in him really didn't feel good. He couldn't like,  _run_. Or hide.  _Fuck._

"You're thinking too loud," Ethan murmured against his neck. He could feel every word pressed on his skin, through the sensitive patches of healing skin, the movement of Ethan's lips and the vibration of his sound.

"No, I'm not," Grayson answered, slightly slurring. Despite his thoughts, he still feels physically drained. He gasped when Ethan's fingers brushed against his knotted cock as if in punishment for lying, sensitive as it was.

"Say it. What are you thinking? We're gonna be stuck here for a bit anyway."

"...Do you wish I'm an Omega?"

Grayson couldn't see Ethan's face, but there was a moment when his body seems to tense before he relaxed again.

"Not really," Ethan murmured. "I never thought about it."

"You don't?"

"No."

"You keep biting my neck, though." Grayson wondered why he keeps asking, "If I'm an Omega, we can really Bond. Is that what you want?"

"We already have a bond," Ethan answered. "I don't need a Bond mark for it. I honestly just like biting your neck."

Grayson frowned, still a little confused. Though, he felt like a little portion of equilibrium has returned to him, since he had it in him to feel a little indignant.

"You were  _obsessed_ with biting my neck. Seriously, I think I have worse marks than an abused Omega. And you just like biting my neck?"

Ethan seemed to shift behind him, pulling another groan from Grayson because of how they still connected. Ethan then went still, though somehow Grayson wondered if Ethan was strangely shy about what he was going to say.

"I like your neck. It's sexy! And the scars are, uh, artsy? And, it's like, uh... you're marked... as... mine...?"

"...What?"

"It's like, just, proof, okay! You're mine, you let me bite you  _there. You,_ an  _Alpha, mine_ , and you let me leave that mark on you and I love to see it on you because that's  _mine."_

 _"..._ So, you just have to show I'm yours through continuous biting? Even though literally no one but you can see it?"

"... You want me to stop?"

Grayson closed his eyes, feeling slightly ridiculous. Okay, he'd admit if he had a problem with the biting he would've said something the first ten times Ethan did it in a row. Since it's not like he could see it without at least two mirrors, he also didn't really care how it looked. Synthetic skin patch was invented exactly to hide marks, though admittedly they were mostly used by Omegas. 

This has to mean he has no intention or thought, at all, to replace Grayson with an Omega, right?

He could feel laughter bubbling in his throat, though he also had to groan because  _ow,_ the knot is still in him and laughing did not help that predicament at all. Ethan somehow held him tighter in his arms. Grayson thought he was probably confused why he was laughing.

"What?" Ethan half-whined. "What's so funny?"

"You're so fucking extra," Grayson smiled to himself. "Fine, keep biting. I don't mind. As long as I can leave a mark too, next time. I have to show you're mine too, okay?"

"Okay."

Grayson could feel Ethan nuzzling against his neck, pressing the bruise again with his lips. There was a sting, but Grayson already got used to that kind of pain he didn't feel all that bothered. Sometimes, it even felt nice.  _Cherished._

_Loved._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unplanned part II of the Omegaverse AU. The author is destroying the usual alpha-omega trope/characteristic and enjoyed doing whatever the fuck she wanted in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Dubious consent. This is Omegaverse and ruts are involved this time. Dubious consent is pretty much a given for this type of story. Also, there are parts in this fic that is unfriendly to James, so if you stan him deeply you likely don't wanna read those. In which case press that back button and don't waste your time. The imaginary biology also likely won't make proper sense or inaccurate, science-wise. Just a warning.]

Alphas only go to rut in the presence of Omega in Heat, no matter who the Omega might be. But, unlike in the trashiest porn where unbonded Alphas go crazy and immediately drawn to said Omegas and want nothing else but fuck them senseless the second they smelled them, the real world doesn't work exactly like that. Of course, the call was there. But, any good Alpha knows to control themselves when faced with their alluring scent. It was prolonged exposure that would drive an Alpha further into a rut, slowly losing their mind to the scent and hormones, the longer the deeper it gets. So, if an Alpha has no intention of getting it on with said Omega in heat, they knew to remove themselves the first chance they get, maybe call in a Beta or another Omega to help said Omega, if he or she needs it.

Usually, an Omega knew when their heat would come. Of course, sometimes they hit a sooner than expected. Ethan remembered how there was a girl back in school that had her heat in the middle of PE, panicking and muttering how it was too soon, and how the Beta and Omega Teachers helped her to the nurse's office and contacting her parents, while the Alpha teacher fend off the young Alpha students who got drawn in by her scent, pups with barely any control in them.

That wasn't the first time Ethan smelled an Omega in heat. He'd had an Omega girlfriend by then, he knew how cloying heat smelled. He even smelled her before her heat truly hits, the warm, sweetening scent of Omega's pre-heat. But, back then, he didn't know yet what he smelled.

He hated how despite his nose hating it, his rut would still be triggered. He could feel his heartbeat getting faster, a faint echo to claim whispering in his head, and his body temperature had gone up. But, he had self-control. He knows that was just a reaction to the Omega hormone in the air. A biological trigger that will go away eventually as long as he kept his distance. Removing himself was easier for him than maybe most Alphas since he hated the smell anyway.

While that time wasn't the first time Ethan smelled an Omega in heat, it _was_ the first time Ethan saw Grayson's reaction to it.

Both of them were good Alphas. Both of them were the calmest out of all the Alpha students. The untrained, fledgeling pups were so easily drawn in by the Omega's sweet scent that the Alpha teachers had to physically restrain them. Other, wiser ones, better-trained ones, were able to stay their ground and know to remove themselves from the Omega's vicinity before they could enter their ruts. 

So, he wasn't surprised that Grayson stayed close to Ethan's side. Still, he expected Grayson to say something to him, like wondering if she'll be okay, if _Ethan_ was okay. Grayson was one of the only handfuls of people in that school that knew how cloying he found most Omegas smelled.

(Other Alphas would tease him, _mock_ him for it. After all, how could he be a good _Alpha,_ if he couldn't even bear the smell of a good _Omega_?)

When Ethan glanced towards his brother, he saw the pinkness on his cheeks, how even his ears were red. Ethan could see how he was trying to calm his breath, slow his rapid heartbeat. Ethan saw how his eyes kept straying towards the girl, following her trail to where she disappeared behind the door. Ethan saw how his Adam's apple moved, swallowing the excess saliva Alphas automatically made. Grayson's hands were clenched in in his attempt to control himself. Ethan could smell how Grayson's scent became sharper, becoming more intense and— 

_Delicious._

Grayson's reaction was pretty much similar to other Alphas around them. Far better even, compared to the outright panting and breathing through mouth other Alphas were doing. It was a normal reaction to heat. Especially since Ethan also knew that Grayson was attracted to the Omega before _this_  moment. He wasn't entering rut, he didn't smell the heat scent long enough to actually enter his rut, Grayson had better control than that. It was just a _reaction_.

The Alpha in Ethan growled fiercely, the need to claim _(_ mine _, mine,_ _ **mine**_ _)_ mounting even more rapidly than when he was in the presence of the Omega in heat. Something burned cold, something Ethan couldn't name.

That was when Ethan knew he _hated_ how the scent of heat affected his brother.

Since then, Ethan learned to recognize the scent of pre-heat. He learned to lead Grayson away from it. Even when they grew, when Grayson learned better control, to react better to heat, Ethan still would rather they don't encounter those smell _outside_ of arranged setting where both parties agree to spend the heat _together._

 _(So what if Grayson had Omega girlfriends. So fucking what that Ethan could feel the burning jealousy, the desperate need to grab Grayson and take him away from the disgusting, cloying scent. Ethan just hated that the one person that all his senses found comfortable, his_ sanctuary, _was being defiled by the cloying, sweet scent. That was all. It couldn't possibly be anything more.)_

Though, after the _arrangement_  (relationship, it was a _relationship,_ Grayson preferred that word) between him and Grayson started, Ethan still would rather keep _ruts_ away, as far as he could. His possessiveness for Grayson in a normal setting was overwhelming enough. Ruts only made things worse for both him and Grayson.

But, as they get older, as they get more famous, they met Omegas that would blatantly pursue them. They've seen how some Omega would even use their Omega heat scent as a seduction technique, a power-play made by an Omega trying to get an Alpha to notice them, make them weak in their knees with their sweet scent. Draw them in like a Venus flytrap to flies. Either for actual relationship prospect or just for clout, they've seen them.

Ethan never liked those cheap tricks. He would even go as far to say he _hated_ it.

Admittedly, one of the reasons why he disliked such trick so much was because of his own senses, how cloying he found Omega's heat scent usually was. He also had encountered a few Omegas who used their heat scent as a mean to lure him into Bonding with them. It would've been fine if it was just the smell, he was grown up enough to learn to filter it out. But, though he disliked it, his hormones would still react anyway. The persistence of those kinds of Omega meant sometimes, they would stay and latch long enough to trigger a rut and that _annoyed_ him.

(It was inevitable, and Ethan _hates_ it)

So, Ethan always tried to avoid being in the presence of Omegas who are off their suppressants. At least, his sense of smell also meant he usually could notice when an Omega was only nearing their heat, not yet entering, but enough that their chemical components have changed to slightly alter their smell. It meant Ethan could avoid those Omegas, steer Grayson away before the Omega could even consider using their scent on either of them.

So, when James appeared at the front door of their home, smelling dangerously close to heat and not even a hint of suppressant in his scent (not an accident then, not a mistake, a deliberate act—), Ethan wanted to punch him for even daring to come to their _fucking home_ in that state.

"James? What are you doing here? Aren't we supposed to meet at Emma's?" Grayson asked from behind him. After all, they were just about to leave before James rang the doorbell. Ethan wanted to push Grayson inside and just close the door on James' face, manners be damned.

"Oh, we're not meeting here?" James questioned back, blinking as if he was confused and surprised. An innocent act that fooled no one in the slightest, most of all _Ethan._

 _Especially Ethan_.

"We're filming _Emma's_ video," Ethan tried to hold down his irritation and tamped down his snarl, but honestly, he didn't try very hard considering his next choice of words.

"Why the _fuck_ would we meet _here?_ Are you fucking _stupid?"_

The offended gasp and the smell of anger wafting from James was honestly a good break from the constant smell of desire James has been emanating the second Grayson was within his view.

" _Never,_ **ever,** talk to me like _that,"_ James growled back, eyes narrowed and index finger pointing at Ethan offensively. The cold tension between them was palpable, that from the corner of his eyes he could see Grayson tensing up, wanting to keep the peace but also slightly confused why things escalated so fast. Why _Ethan_ was especially confrontative right now.

He couldn't _smell_ James right now. Not yet. But, if Ethan does nothing, he _will._

"Guys, we should go to Emma's now," Grayson tried. "We'll be late. Come on. It was a mistake. Let's just _go._ "

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot we're meeting at Emma's. I thought we'd meet here since usually, we're over here," James' tone was sweet and apologetic, though directed entirely at Grayson. Grayson subtly pressed himself closer at Ethan, slightly uncomfortable by the blatant preferential treatment of him over his twin even though he put on a stiff smile anyway. At least that action meant he can smell Grayson's scent better, focus on it rather than getting stuck on James'.

James' scent still has that smell of desire, which intensified like always when he focused on Grayson and ignored Ethan. But, that anger was still there too, under the desire. And that change in his base scent, a hint of his soon-upcoming heat... 

"Fine," Ethan answered the apology that wasn't directed at him. "You go to your car first then. We'll follow behind after we lock up."

"Can't we just go there together? I'm here anyway. I don't feel like facing LA traffic alone again," James complained.

Ethan had to stop himself from gritting his teeth and glare right at James.

"You're very forward, daring to be in the presence of two Alphas when you're off your suppressant."

James looked startled by Ethan's comment.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, "I'm on my suppressant. I remember what you said the first time, you know. Besides, we're on a job. Why would I be off my suppressant? Don't accuse me of shit, Ethan Dolan."

The bitter tang of nervousness, of a _li_ e, was making Ethan to seriously consider cancelling the whole filming altogether. Who the fuck cares about contracts, when James was blatantly looking for loopholes he can use?

"James, maybe it's better if you leave first," Grayson interjected before Ethan could voice another of his _opinion_. "Emma's waiting, and do you really want to be stuck in the same car as Ethan right now? He's being tetchy. Let me calm him down a bit on the way."

James huffed, affronted and Ethan didn't miss the bitter smell of his disappointment. But, he does eventually leave in his own car.

Ethan let out an annoyed snarl as James' car disappeared from view.

Grayson turned to lock the door and turned on the security system, while Ethan was fuming as he stomped towards Grayson's car. He was too angry to drive right now, _fuck._

 _(The_ nerve, _how_ ** _dare_** _he_ — _)_

Once Grayson joined him in the car, Ethan pounced just as he was closing the car door. He pressed his nose to Grayson's neck and breathe in deep Grayson's scent, rubbing his face at Grayson's skin furiously. His fingers were already scrabbling at the synthetic skin patch on Grayson's nape, wanting to see his marks, _bite_  and maybe then he'll calm down.

In response, Grayson pressed his neck further for Ethan's scent-pleasure, arms moving to circle Ethan and his hand was slowly rubbing Ethan's back soothingly. Ethan relented to just nibble at Grayson's skin in frustration, his anger slowly fading as he focused all his senses to just Grayson.

"...You good?" Grayson asked eventually after a few minutes of Ethan just pressing his lips to the skin under Grayson's jaw, mouthing at his ear and ceasing his furious display of possessive Alpha. Ethan sighed in response and kissed the corner of Grayson's lips before he settled back to his seat, feeling much calmer.

"Yeah," Ethan answered. "Gosh, I was seriously considering punching his face, once I caught his scent."

Ethan's whining was met with Grayson's short laugh as he turned on the car, letting it heat up for a few moments.

"He was really off his suppressant? And he lied to your face about it? How bold of him."

Ethan scoffed. "Bold? Try _rude._ And fucking manipulative."

Grayson hummed absently in response as he concentrated on getting the car out of the driveway.

"Arrgh, I'm so pissed off. What the fuck was he _planning?"_ Ethan lamented. Grayson glanced at his brother, frustration still lining on his twin's forehead.

"It's James. It was pretty clear even to me how much he wanted to fuck me."

At Ethan's glare, Grayson let out another chuckle. It was a poor choice of words, Grayson would admit. But, it was so funny how Ethan acted like Grayson was his Omega while James was the rival Alpha. Ethan didn't seem to appreciate that bit of humor though, since he leaned over again and nipped at the raw part of skin he had nibbled on earlier.

Grayson laughed again, though he also played up how it stung if only to appease Ethan to releasing him.

"C'mon, E. I'm driving! Besides, you know you're the only one for me," Grayson said cheesily.

Ethan can grouse and whine about Grayson's cheesiness, but considering he could see how Ethan's posture relaxed after the statement he couldn't have minded it much.

* * *

The filming was.... Honestly kind of a disaster. It was hard enough to get footages they can use, but Ethan's mood as the filming continued to plummet, making it even harder. They did end up with at least enough footage to hide the tense atmosphere and make it look like they were still friendly, with just only a little bit of fighting. Ego clashing, stubborn people, a bit of friction was natural. Their viewers wouldn't think much of it.

The worst came at the end when James' heat hits just as Ethan expected. Just as the outro was done and the camera stopped rolling, Ethan snarled, making Emma, who couldn't smell either pheromone, jump.

"Okay, I know you're angry, but this isn't my fault. My suppressant failed! Sometimes, it happens!"

James  _lied._ Ethan was annoyed, _god-fucking-dammit._ When a heat happens because of a failed suppressant, then there should still be the hint of the medicine in his scent. In James' scent, there was fucking _non_ e.

"We'd better go now," Grayson said quickly, already grabbing hold of Ethan's arm. More to hold him in case he'd actually punch James' face than anything else. Added to the cloying heat scent and lie Ethan could literally smell, Ethan's patience was declining rapidly.

Ethan let himself be dragged by Grayson, wanting to get away from the irritating _sweetness._ He was also smelling Grayson's own hormones working in response to the Omega pheromones, giving way to a sharper tone to Grayson's usual fresh scent. Never too much, just enough to be _delicious._

_Shit._

It was another reason why he hated the kind of cheap trick James was pulling. Omega heat scent, while it triggered his rut hormones, can't really get him _into_ the rut without prolonged exposure. In fact, he'd need longer exposure than most Alphas because of his utter dislike of the smell would make him more irritable than horny. The rut would need to be literally forced out by sheer quantity. But, add Grayson to the mix, then it was like his rut was _there,_ in a snap of a finger. He would be _extremely irritable,_ while also being extremely, _jealously_ possessive and animalistic-ly  _horny_. _In no fucking time at all._

Ethan _hates_ going into a _rut_.

"Are you two seriously just gonna leave me here?" James complained, his hand suddenly grabbed on to Ethan's other arm. "I can't drive home like this! I need to be in my nest for my heat!"

"Call your brother!" Ethan yelled, managing to hold off a snarl. "Or ask Emma!"

"Yeah, I can take you home, James."

"No, kitty girl. This is your house, and it's late. They, as gentlemen, should be the one to take me home, if they're leaving anyway."

"James, it really would be best if you call your brother or one of your friends to pick you up," Grayson tried, his hand reached carefully to remove James' hand from Ethan's arm. His own grip on Ethan was firm, holding. He probably knows how much Ethan was feeling the urge to snap the Omega's arm to pieces right now, with how irritable he was. 

And then, of _course,_ James took his chance to hold on Grayson's hand instead. Of- _fucking-_ ** _course._**

 _"_ Come on, Grayson," James' voice took on a pleading note. "It would take too long for them to go here then go back. Won't it be faster if you'll just take me home?"

_He's stalling. He wants us to go into rut in his presence._

"James—," Grayson's tone was firm, trying to make James let go of his hand. Ethan's hand was shaking from his attempt of holding himself back. _Don't break his arm. Don't punch his face. Don't physically harm an Omega. No scandal._

"Please, Grayson," the Omega pleaded, his voice taking on a _sweeter_ tone. "I'm _wet_ already."

Ethan ripped James' hand away from Grayson, squeezing not hard enough to bruise, but James should feel enough to know how easy Ethan could break his _dainty wrist_.

" _We're leaving,"_ Ethan growled, putting enough amount of force in his Voice to let everyone know he wasn't asking permission. If he wasn't so irritable, he would feel sorry for Emma, especially when he noticed her flinch. 

James' hand trembled in Ethan's grip, his eyes flashed with fear when he stared back at Ethan. He didn't know what James saw, perhaps he finally saw Ethan's irritation. He deemed it enough intimidation and released his grip. He then proceeded to turn and fulfilled his words. He grabbed hold of Grayson's free hand, pulled him away towards the exit, heading to the driveway and into their car without another thought of the frozen Beta and Omega behind him.

His rut was coming, and he needed to be alone, in the car, with Grayson. He _needs_ to.

His brain was already getting muddled, and Grayson smelled so _delicious._

* * *

Grayson drove the car as fast as he could. On the passenger seat, Ethan was already panting, drool dripping down his slightly parted lips and his body temperature already rose up rapidly, so much that Grayson didn't think the AC, even in its full blast, was helping Ethan much.

"...You still good?" Grayson asked. He was affected too, but he didn't have Ethan's crazy senses, so he would need longer exposure to get into rut. Just normal, Alpha senses. So, by now he was already calming down.

Well, not really. His heart was beating faster, but it was less about going into rut and more about what's waiting for him. He was _excited_ thinking about it.

" _No_ ," Ethan growled out. "I'm considering to just pull you to the fucking backseat and _fuck_ _you_ _senseless_ until I can _think_ again."

Honestly, tempting. But both of them know once they started, Ethan won't stop until his rut ends. And, as much as the thought made him hard, Grayson doesn't want to be in a cramped car (or maybe even the roadside, with unwanted spectators) for that long.

"...I'll drive faster."

* * *

Once they reached home, Ethan wasted no time in pouncing Grayson, just as he tried to help Ethan out of the car. Grayson expected it, so he managed to stand his ground and bear Ethan's weight instead of falling to the concrete. With how Ethan was, once Grayson was on his back, it's likely they would get right to it and Grayson would like the comfort of a bed and preferably inside the house, where no one can see them, instead of on the hard ground without proper walls for everyone to see.

Grayson had to use his strength to manhandle Ethan into following his pulling and tugging, coaxing the half-gone Alpha into the house, leading him into Ethan's room. Ethan kept growling and tried to push him down, but Grayson persevered. Ethan was definitely impatient already, growling in irritation every time Grayson dodged his pawing and refused to budge when pushed.

Once they were in Ethan's room, Grayson finally ceased all fight.

In a rut, Ethan was more animal than he was human. Their daily sex, savage as it was, had always been more about the pleasure, the connection of it, even as instinct runs wild.

But, in a rut, it was always more about _breeding_.

Unfortunately, Grayson wasn't an Omega. He couldn't be bred. But, it didn't mean the Alpha in Ethan wouldn't try anyway.

And he always tried, every time he happens to be in a rut.

Grayson, shameful the act might be, found pleasure in it despite being an Alpha.

He didn't fight when Ethan pounced on him, relishing the tight grip that would leave bruises on his skin. He tilted his head in submission, showing his throat for Ethan to bite at. And bitten he was. Grayson relished the feeling, the pain and the claiming act of it. This Ethan couldn't be reasoned, he wouldn't find Grayson's attempt at struggle or fight as fun as he normally would. This Ethan just wanted to _breed_.

And Grayson was his _mate._

The first time it happened, Grayson thought Ethan only went for him because he was the closest person to him. Rut could be unreasonable and neither of them was ever like a normal Alpha. Only later when another rut happened in the vicinity of other Alphas and the Omega that caused it Grayson learned Ethan only wants him. He snarled viciously at other Alphas, not letting them come close to him and Grayson. The Omega that wanted to lure Ethan was left bereft, not even acknowledged by Ethan as he dragged Grayson away from the area before he lost himself to rut.

Just like tonight.

It was just Grayson, and it felt _specia_ l.

Grayson, even though it felt narcissistic, _loves_ it.

( _Mine_ )

In Ethan's rut, there was no foreplay, no playing in general, as Ethan roughly ripped Grayson's clothes with a single-minded purpose. Grayson trembled in anticipation as more and more of his bare skin were exposed to air and he was manhandled to his front. Ethan didn't waste any more time once his ass was in the open, pulling at his hips up towards him, making Grayson scramble for purchase, before he felt that Alpha dick breaching at his hole.

Heavy precum was already coating Ethan's dick, the only reason that Alpha cock could slide in and stretch Grayson's unprepared hole instead of torn and ripped it open. Still, the sudden fill and how his hole was forced to accommodate its girth was painful and punched the air out of Grayson from within.

If this was the usual Ethan, he would wait until Grayson got used to it. Let him catch his breath. But, this Ethan couldn't care for Grayson's comfort. Before Grayson could really get his breath back, Ethan already moved, pulling his cock out before slamming it back in with reckless abandon. The scream Grayson let out was both for pain and the pleasure of it.

Grayson didn't fight the intrusion, focusing on relaxing his muscles instead. He let Ethan did as his instinct wanted, as Ethan's cock moved and rammed his insides, gradually there was more pleasure than the was pain. The stretch and how full he was made him cry and moan.

He was loud, he was so _loud._ He was hearing himself making voices no Alpha should be making, sounds that spurred the Alpha in Ethan on, thrusting in harder, faster, _deeper,_ as if it was possible.

He felt like a bitch, an Omega that managed to lure in Ethan the Alpha into his nest. He should be ashamed as an Alpha, to be used like this, to be made into nothing but a hole to be fucked by another Alpha.

To be _bred_.

He keened as he felt cum filling his stomach, though Ethan's movement showed no sign of stopping, fucking him with the same force and recklessness even as his cum was spilling into Grayson. His knot inflated, but it didn't make Ethan pause, forcing the growing knot in and out of Grayson's rim.

Grayson's limbs were trembling. Ethan's hold was all that kept his hips up. His own cock was also spitting out cum, but while the usual Ethan would massage his forming knot, this Ethan doesn't care for his cock.

Ethan's instinct was focused on to breed and Grayson was to be bred. His cock has no part to play in it.

Still, he came anyway. Cum spurting out hard from his neglected cock, from only being fucked. From only Ethan's cock. With Ethan's cum filling his insides. Like a _bitch in hea_ t.

Ethan growled right on his ear, his knot inflated enough in him that if he forced to tug it out, he'd rip Grayson open, and not the sexy kind of ripping. It didn't stop Ethan from moving anyway, making his knot tug at the rim of Grayson's asshole before thrusting in hard, so deep Grayson could feel him in his stomach.

Grayson hazily wondered how long he could last this time. He was losing feeling from his limbs already. But, even with his knot fully inflated in Grayson, Ethan didn't show any signs he was stopping soon. Cum was filling him up, stuffed in with Ethan's knot.

And this is still only the first of many.

Dread would be something someone in his position would normally feel. Instead, all Grayson felt was anticipation. Excitement. _Desir_ e.

_How much of your cum can I hold in me?_

* * *

Ethan's rut doesn't last as long as most Alpha, certainly shorter if compared to Grayson. Only 1-3 days to Grayson's own 3-5 days. Most Alphas averaged to around 5-7 days, 5 being most common, following the length of average Omega Heat. But still, it _last_ s. 

 

Grayson's moment of reprieve only comes when Ethan stilled, but Ethan doesn't stay still very long. While most Alphas, including Grayson himself, would get short moments of temporary clarity, Ethan doesn't. Not really. At least, not while he was with Grayson.

He fucked Grayson through his orgasm, leaving Grayson an oversensitive bundle of mess. He fucked through the knotting, forcing half-formed knot through the abused rim of Grayson's hole, or pushed and pulled at the rim with his oversized knot stuck and moving in Grayson, pushing deeper and deeper, making Grayson _feel_ him deep in his stomach, up to his head. When the knot deflates and Ethan's cum dripped out through the gap, it was as if the sight offended Ethan. He would growl as he pushed his Alpha cock _deepe_ r, slamming inside, pulling at Grayson _harder_ while pushing his dick _i_ n.

Grayson knew he blacked out a couple of times. And always, he would wake with Ethan _still_ fucking him. 

He would wake and find himself already on the edge of coming, despite his own cock couldn't possibly have any more cum in him to spill. He was over wrung past the point of dryness. 

Even so, through the haze of pleasure, of pain, when he looked at Ethan's desperate face above him through his tears, hips slapping and snapping against his own ass, the burn and the _fullness_ , everything only made him think:

_'You're mine._  
_You're fucking mine._  
_My Alpha. My mate._  
_**Mine**_ _.'_

Grayson couldn't help the grin on his wet face, when Ethan came _again_ , when his stomach filled up more that he felt he could be blown apart by the fullness, and still Ethan only looked at Grayson, _nothing_ but _Grayson,_  eyes hazed by rut and desire, _desperate_ for Grayson. 

Wanting more. _Needing more._

"Ethan," Grayson whispered through his wrecked throat. His voice was barely there, lost to his own screams, cry and moans. But that's okay. Ethan has good ears.

He heard.

Ethan growled, pulling his half-formed knot out and manhandled Grayson again to his front, forcing Grayson to lean on his trembling arm and made him let out another cry as Ethan pushed his cock and knot inside Grayson again. Grayson felt the heavy trickle of Ethan's cum spurting out of his hole in that short moment he was empty. Felt the lot of it sloshing in his stomach as he was moved and, again, _filled._

Ethan twined his arms around Grayson's torso, pressing them tightly together chest to back up and shoved his dick deeper and _deeper_ , as if he was trying to reach the core of Grayson with his entire being, trying to meld them together like how they were supposed to be before they got split into two beings.

Grayson cried and moaned, hoarse and he knew he would lose his voice by the end of this, but he doesn't care. Ethan kept him filled, stretched tight and full, and Grayson's hazy brain could think he might actually get pregnant with how much cum Ethan was putting in him.

Imagine that, making an Alpha pregnant through sheer force of will. Fuck biology.

Grayson bit down on Ethan's arm when he could feel another full stretch of knot. Ethan didn't even flinch, even more uncaring about being bitten by Grayson when he was in a rut.

' _Ha._ ** _Mine._** '

* * *

When the haze of the rut finally subsided, Ethan felt like he had been hit by a truck. Or three trucks. Or thirty. His head hurts and the photosensitivity kicked in, adding into the migraine. Honestly, he just wanted to close his eyes again and drown in the warmth of his pillow, letting the sound of its beat lull him back to sleep.

He knew he couldn't.

The smell of his cum was heavy in the room. There was barely any smell of Grayson anymore, drowned by Ethan's own scent. Of his sweat, saliva, and cum.

Again.

He did it _again_.

_This is why he hates going into ruts._

Slowly, he brought himself up, straightening to see what damage he'd done now. The warmth his muddled thought as his pillow turns out was Grayson's chest. His heart fell to his stomach as he saw the aftermath of his rut.

It was a familiar sight, this wasn't his first rut with Grayson. But still, Ethan doesn't think he'd ever get used to the sight.

Grayson was laid on his back, sprawled carelessly with his limbs spread out on the ruined bedsheet. His face was wet and smelled like tears and saliva, both Grayson's and his own. Teeth marks littered his skin, some littered with drying blood while others were a mere impression of teeth. The worst were concentrated around Grayson's throat and neckline as if the mark on his nape wasn't enough of a claim.

Then, there was his stomach, slightly distended. Ethan could smell the cum still inside, can see the mess around his ass and thighs, the pool of drying cum on the sheet.

When Ethan's hand moved to press at Grayson's stomach a little, the skin was taut and tight, and more cum spills out of his outrageously loose hole.

That there was no blood _there_ he could see was perhaps the only saving grace Ethan has right now. He remembered the one time in their early relationship, the first rut he spent with Grayson, there were spots of pink that only Ethan could notice as little droplets of blood and Ethan being so scared that he forced Grayson to check it out at the hospital, Alpha pride be damned. They found there was a small, surface tear, but already almost healed because Grayson was a fucking _Alpha, fucking honestly Ethan, you freaking worrywart._

Grayson groaned, sounding like he was in pain. Ethan felt like his heart would jump out of his throat, before feeling cold that he _caused_ that pain.

Grayson's eyes fluttered open, though only halfway. Still, his eyes found Ethan quickly. The dopey smile that automatically formed on his lips only made Ethan felt more guilty.

"E," Grayson said hoarsely, _breathles_ s.

_Ruined._

Ethan swallowed.

"Hey," Ethan said softly. "How-how are you feeling?"

Grayson... _Giggled._

 _"Fucked,"_ Grayson giggled again, his voice still barely there as he talked through his giggles, "Entirely, thoroughly _fucke_ d."

"O-Oh," Ethan responded dumbly. Grayson looked far too pleased for someone who looked like he'd been raped by a freaking _beas_ t.

Time and time again, Grayson always said how fine he was with Ethan's rough treatment, with his intense ruts. He could take it, he always said. Ethan knew his brother was trying to assure him, and sometimes Ethan does believe Grayson even liked it. Still, Ethan would rather avoid it if he could. It was one thing to hurt Grayson while he was aware. He could stop, even as instinct runs wild. He would know how much damage was too much, how much pain he was willing to inflict. All of his senses honed in on Grayson, inhibition still placed in his brain, if only thinly. In a rut, all of his inhibition was off. More animal than man, he wouldn't know if he ended up hurting Grayson beyond his ability to _take_ it.

He even had nightmares about it. About if, one day, Ethan would wake up from his rut to Grayson being so horribly mauled and, well, _dead._  

( _When he told Grayson, he just looked at Ethan unimpressed and deadpanned, "I'm fucking stronger than you, asshole.")_

Grayson always had too much trust in Ethan, more than Ethan even trusted himself.

( _Or overconfidence in his own strength, which granted, was pretty much warranted. Ethan wasn't salty about it_ at all.)

"I'm—," _sorr_ y, he almost said. But, Grayson wouldn't appreciate it. He looked blissed out  _(fucked out, his hysteric brain pointed out),_ high on dopamine even with gory marks across his flesh.

"Uh—Can you move?"

"Nope," Grayson answered, still hoarse. Ethan felt the need to bring water for him. "Can't feel m'legs. Or arms. Can't feel _an'thin_ '."

The more he talked the more he slurred his words, and Ethan decided to do something about it. Grayson let out a pitiful whine when Ethan moved away from him.

"Where r' are you goin'?" Grayson asked, a pout forming on his red-bitten lips.

"Water," Ethan answered decisively. "I'm getting you some water. And a warm towel."

Grayson still pouted, but he did let out a weak 'okay'. He didn't look happy about it though, so Ethan made sure he was quick about it.

As he gathered the regular supplies, such as towels, warm water, painkillers, fluids, and everything else he thought Grayson might need, he finally noticed the teeth marks on his own arm. 

They were from Grayson's teeth. He was pretty familiar with the shape of Grayson's teeth by now. He was sure he can differentiate them from any other set of teeth. He can even differentiate whether it was an aggressive bite, a playful nibble, or a claiming bite from how deep it was.

He was pretty sure those were claiming bites.

...It made Ethan feel a little ridiculous, but his face heated up and he suddenly felt a lot better. Even more ridiculous, he felt an urge to press his lips to those marks. Find a hint of Grayson's taste in them, maybe.

( _There was._ )

* * *

When he came back to his bedroom with an armful of supplies, Grayson's eyes were closed and looked like he was asleep. Though, he opened his eyes halfway again when Ethan sat down on the edge of the back beside him, setting down all of the supplies he brought on the bedside table.

"Mmh, you're back," Grayson's voice was still hoarse, a delirious smile formed again on his reddened lips.

Ethan didn't know which feeling was appropriate right now. He was turned on and having an urge to see if he can ruin Grayson some more, stick his dick into his mouth and see those red lips around his cock, see if those delirious eyes look at Ethan with more lust. He was also feeling like shit because Grayson was hurt all over and he wanted to kiss every bruise away, lick every hint of blood clean, and beg forgiveness.

It was fucking complicated so Ethan decided to just offer the bottle of water he brought for Grayson first. He already twisted the cap open and everything.

"Mm, I'm _thirsty_ ," Grayson tried to purr out, but his voice was practically gone so he only sounded hoarse and croaky. He then proceeded to giggle over his own joke before he leaned his head, letting Ethan help him drink. He also accepted the painkiller that Ethan fed him.

He wasn't kidding about not having strength in his limbs. Ethan noticed the minute trembling even when all Grayson did was try to lean up. Ethan then proceeded to clean him up, with the softest towel he has and warm water. Grayson looked absolutely delighted as Ethan pampered him, carefully rubbing over the marks that still sting with care.

Ethan paused though when he reached down to Grayson's stomach. He pressed a little, and Grayson let out a moan as there are still cum in him, dribbling out.

"Did that hurt?" Ethan asked, concerned but also absolutely turned on, _stupid Alpha brain_. He wanted to either suck them out with his mouth, _there was so much,_ maybe even measure how much was there still in Grayson, or grab a plug and keep it in, hear the slosh of it moving inside Grayson as he tried to stand, or just _move_.

"No more than usual," Grayson mumbled. "Eat me out or plug me, just don't make me move."

It was as if Grayson was reading Ethan's mind. 

This is why Grayson is the perfect, _perfect_ mate for _Ethan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This part took me a long time to write. You may figure out already when I started writing this. Maybe. I dunno. Honestly, the smut was easy. It was everything else, the world-building and everything that took me some time to figure out. And James. I wasn't sure if I want to use him in this story like this considering, but I wrote the initial draft around when the alleged thing about him harassing Grayson got around. Whether it was true or not, it just fits the premise and still well-aligned with the first part of this AU. I shared this to be enjoyed, so no hate, please. 
> 
> Also, if you like this, consider leaving a comment too? Kudos water the author, but the comments are the main course and dessert. They yummy.

**Author's Note:**

> ...wtf did I just write? smh
> 
> Honestly, I had no idea how to end this. If the end there feels kinda nonsensical, it's because my muse left me and I forgot what exactly I wanted to write. May gonna edit that last part if I remember to. Or in the mood to. Or if muse comes. Also, I'm not sure their relationship here is healthy? But this is fanfic, and Omegaverse, in general, tends to get really intense. 
> 
> I'm starting to feel like the smuts I write are kinda the same, more or less? Feel like it. I probably need to try some variety...


End file.
